


Black white and red

by Crazy_ginger_kitkat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_ginger_kitkat/pseuds/Crazy_ginger_kitkat
Summary: When a new guardian is chosen to fight back against pitch as he makes a return, it turns out that not everyone agrees with the guardians. How will they react to being rejected and can she show them how everything has a different perspective and maybe even how pitch is not as bad as they all believe.As he is forced to choose between the two things he believes what will he do when his love and friendship is tested.





	1. Letting go

Prologue

  
1615

 

  
“Hey, look at me it’s going to be okay.” Standing up from kneeling before her younger sister, Scarlett let their entwined hands drop as she cautiously made her way across the filthy stone floor of the cell to the bars holding them captive. As she approached the rusted metal a figure came into view, a board man holding a chain.

It was time.

Backing off as the cell door swung open and clattered against the cold stone, she desperately turned to her sister. “Scar I’m scared,” reaching out to her and cupping her check in her hand, she looked into the eight year olds eyes. “I know I am to, so are they” at this she nodded her head to their captor who was now in the dingy cell. “Their scared of us cause they think were different but we can’t be like them. Fear makes us human but their letting it control them, we’ve got to be brave.”

Before she could say anymore she was being dragged across the stone floor and out into the corridor. Knowing full well there was no point in fighting she let them chain her hands and drag her into the open. That’s when she saw it in the centre of the village she once called her home stood a wooden post surrounded by timber and dried branches. As she reluctantly climbed the hay bales what she heard was the sound that broke her heart the most. Glancing over her shoulder she saw what she had been dreading, struggling and screaming she watched as her best friend and younger sibling was practically dragged across the area towards the mast, the sea of onlookers not even showing any sign of remorse.

Feeling a shove against her shoulder she had to look away from the horror behind her as she made her way up to the pyre. Being tied to the post she saw as her little sister in the same situation on the other side of the mast. As the men backed off the had a clear view of the town in which they grew up and the people they once considered friends and most heart breaking of all family their own flesh and blood stood at the front watching the atrocities unfold.

Straining to look behind her Scarlett knew the tears had stopped and her sister was left quietly sobbing, jarred out of her thoughts as the town mayor stepped onto a podium opposite to them to address the crowds. “Friends and family,” he began, “we today bear witness to the execution of these,” pointing at them, Scarlett couldn’t help but role her eyes, “demons, these witches that continue the work of Satan himself,” he rambled on about how they were evil and not human but she had stopped listening. Wondering what came next she realised that he had finally shut up. As torches were handed out and lit, Scarlett’s eyes fell on their older brother, the only one to stand by them and insisted upon their innocence, he had tears in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks from his red puffy orbs his brown eyes met Scar’s. She took this moment to reach round the best could and grasped her little sisters trembling hands.

As the flames approached Scar heard the quite voice of her sister though the haze “Scar, the monsters in those stories you told me when I was younger, its narrow sited adults isn’t it. Only now starting to cry Scar nodded, “yeah I guess they are.”  
As the tinder at their feet blazed into life, Scarlett took note of her brother not being in sight but didn’t have much time to dwell on it as she started to feel the skin of her legs burn. Gritting her teeth to stop from crying out, Scar heard her little sister scream out. Closing her eyes, Scar focused on the flames and her anger towards the people that had lit it when she was forcefully pulled from the burning abyss.

Opening her eyes to blurs and smoke, she was dropped onto the cold hard dirt. Trying to sit up she saw as her brother leaped back into the flames for their other sibling only to be held back by some man. The youngest Childs cries and screams echoed into the setting sun on the far horizon.

Dizziness overtaking her she coughed and spluttered choking on the smoke and feeling the continuous burning down her throat and though her charred legs. Surrounding going blurry she found herself in her brother’s arms. “Lizzy,” she coughed out “she’s gone.”

Slipping out of continuousness, Scarlett never saw the hurt of her brother or the state he was in after losing both his sisters. She never her his cries or the crackling of the flames. She never felt the burn or the pain. Everything was numb.

Hours later, the sun had set and the flames had died, the rest had retired to their homes but not Edward. He still sat with his lost friend crying over her lifeless corpse.

In the dark the moon shone all the brighter and cast a glow down onto the scene, glancing up to the starry heavens he cried out.  
Despite not actually knowing why he stepped and looked up to the sky them back down to his lost sister, “please.”

Right before his eyes she was lifted up and seemed to glow, hair taking on a more vibrant shade of the usual red with her already pale skin taking on a slight pink tone. Gasping back into life once brown eyes now a vivid purple, fell upon a very confused and slightly terrified boy. Chuckling to herself she set back down to the earth and stepped towards him, to which he stepped back. “Oh come on Ed, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Oh wait bad phrasing umm,”

“How?” was all he managed to get out in his stunned state. “I’m not sure, honestly. Huh I think it was the moon.” “The moon, what?”  
“I don’t know Ed this is kinda new to me as well.” Somehow given the situation the siblings ended up laughing. The laughter ended when he started to stare at something behind her obviously panicked, spinning to see the cause for concern Scarlett saw a women from the town backing away before shouting for the residents to wake.

“Scar, run!” “I’ve got a feeling I can do one better.” And with that she took off into the air almost immediately crashing into a tree. Yeah that would take some practice. From her perch on the tree she watched as the town gathered and the story was told of how she came back by the terrified women that first saw her ,while her now smirking brother just sat there laughing.

The weeks passed, then turned to months and before she knew it she was watching over an upsettingly familiar scene. Soon after her rebirth she discovered the extent of her powers and found that it was all down to the man in the moon who brought her back along with elemental powers, yeah it was kinda fun. But she had not ventured far outside the town preferring to keep an eye on her brother who as she watches is being led to an all too familiar pyre.

Looking away as he was tied to the post for the same reason she was, she looked up to her companion the moon and silently pleaded that he didn’t suffer. She had told him everything from how she had been brought back to how she now had control over the elements, well except that manny intended to bring them both back but Lizzy was too far gone. She couldn’t tell him, she knew he would just blame himself for not being able to save her.

Gazing up at the now rising moon it dawned on her just how horrible the last few months had been for her and how she didn’t want him to have to go thought that as well. She knew of his plans to bring back her brother but couldn’t just stand there and let it happen, like she wished it hadn’t for her. So as he once more looked up to the heavens her mind was made up. He had already admitted that he just wanted to be with their little sister again so with every ounce of strength she had she stood and addressed the glistening moon.

“I know you can hear me, and I know what you’re planning. But please… don’t. Just let him go please don’t make him like me. Please just do this for me.” With tears freely flowing she gazed down as her brother is set ablaze. Not being able to watch anymore she turned and left and with the answer of the moon she knew she had nothing more for her there. Flying further than ever before and crashing a considerable amount (it’s harder than it looks).

She was alone, though not always by choice as nobody could see her, for well over 200 years until she crashed literally into a rather frosty teen sprit.


	2. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guardian is chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I’m not very good at English and haven’t really checked it thought and don’t plan too

Chosen

“Hey, North um… NORTH” called jack as he placed down the elf he was currently freezing upside down to the ceiling. Glancing round he noticed Phil Norths head yeti, “hey Phil do you know where north is?” a grumble in reply, not knowing what was said Jack just assumed he said yes. “Could you get him please?” with another unintelligible grumble the yeti set of though the workshop.

Landing on the ground, he placed his staff against the balcony before looking up to the now open skylight. “You’re not gonna tell me are ya?” met with unsurprising silence he turned to slouch against the railing. “I’m a guardian now and you still won’t talk to me,” he mumbled under his breath when movement caught his attention.

Norths booming chuckle was heard before he even entered the vast room, before he even knew it he was being crushed in a bone breaking hug. “Ah, jack Phil iz telling me that you wanted to see me, so what iz the matter?” to reply jack nodded up to the sky light in which the moon stood brighter than normal.

“Oh, has he said anything?” the questioning look Jack gave him quickly answered that. Clearing his throat he meandered over to the controls and turned the centre dial. As the globe became lit with shimmering light, jack let his mind wonder to what could be the problem. ‘Please don’t be pitch’ was all he could think.

It has been just over six years since their last confrontation with the nightmare king, since then not much had happened. Jack had practically moved into the pole though he still spent a lot of nights outside. He was adjusting pretty well to becoming a guardian, he didn’t have many believers but they were there and now pretty much all around the globe.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the Dreamweaver arrived, as a question mark appeared over his head all jack could do was shrug “manny wants to talk to us but I have no idea why.” Jack nearly burst out laughing due to the puzzled look sandy had just adopted. Before he could however sandy was welcomed by North as Toothiana fluttered though the large window and down to the group, and promptly began her usual inspection of Jacks teeth.

After a few minutes a tunnel opened up in the floor and out hopped the giant anthropomorphic rabbit. “Good, everyone iz here,” North began. “And why are we all here exactly?” Bunny countered. The man in the moon chose this time to make his presence known.

As the assembled guardians became silent, the rays of moon light shone thought onto the floor forming into the shape of a wild horse which then shifted into an all too familiar face. Pitch. A slight gasp was heard from Tooth before the shadows formed into a question mark. Piecing together the images Tooth took a guess as to the meaning, “pitch is up to something but you’re not sure what?”

After this statement chaos ensued in which nobody except Jack noticed the beams of light more along the floor onto the guardian’s insignia, “Urh… guys…GUYS!” At his sudden outburst, all eyes turned to him where he simply pointed to the shifting lights and asked what it was supposed to mean. But instead of an answer the floor began to move allowing a clear blue crystal to rise from the ground on a pedestal of sorts.

The shocked expressions from the others told jack that they knew exactly what was happening but didn’t feel like clueing him in, as usual. When the crystal began to glow and Bunny came out with, “again seriously?” Jack decided to speak up.

“Can someone please tell me what’s happening?” they glanced at him when North spoke up, “this is how manny chooses new guardian.” This statement shocked jack a bit as he was still trying to get used to it so for someone else to be chosen so soon was kind of surprising. As the lights emanating from the crystal started to form into the shape of a person Jack looked over each of the guardians in turn, finally resting back on the gem.

As the figure came into focus a young girl could be seen, she appeared to be around fifteen with long slightly curled hair (that even though the pale blue image was clearly red) and massive round eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans with what appeared to be a bladed staff clutched to her side.

Not recognising this girl a discussion soon formed about who she could be and why they have never seen her before. The only one not taking part in the debate was Jack as he stood gazing into the image. He was only vaguely aware of what was being said behind him as he took a stepped closer to the ghostly figure.

“We don’t even know what she’s bloody called!” Bunny exclaimed to which Jack responded before he even knew what he had said. “Scarlett,” all eyes turned to him and he became aware of their gazes “She’s called Scarlett.”

He turned back to the others and rubbed his hand down his pale face before continuing, but before he could find the right words Bunny interrupted, “how the bloody hell would ya know that?” “Because I know her, well I did.” As the others waited for him to continue, he became starkly aware of how long since they last spoke, and with a sigh continued “about a hundred years after I came out of the ice I ran into her, we kind of became friends but I haven’t heard from her for well over a century now.”

Felling slightly embarrassed as he still felt the eyes of the other guardians on still on him he shifted and began to mess with his staff. Noticing his discomfort, sandy took mercy on him and (with great difficulty) gained the others attention. He signed to Jack a flurry of golden images of which Jack only caught a few, a question mark, a torch, a map of some sort and a downward pointing arrow. Confused Jack took a guess, “do I know where she is now?” to which sandy vigorously nodded and made a thumbs up.

“Are Jack, you iz getting much better. So?” he smiled at the complement a bit, then thought to where she could possibly be at the moment then shook his head a bit, “no, but I think I know where she might be at some point.” After a questioning look from Bunny and a rather excited squeal from Tooth he continued, “You know how I’m always at my pond, she has a place like that too.”

North was the first to speak up, “well, lead the way,” to which Jack grinned like a madman and sped off towards the sledge room as he heard Tooth ask where they were going to which he turned and replied “England.” Before soaring off again.

<><><><><><><>

Hopping of the sledge jack flew around the area a bit as the others dismounted, he chuckled slightly as he heard bunny moaning about tunnels, safety and ‘the bloody sledge’. As they looked around they found themselves in the clearing of a forest which they knew to be in the northwest of England.

“Come on this way,” Jack stated as he began to follow a path thought the trees, clearly knowing the way. The rest exchanged a look but followed anyway.

They walked for a few minutes led by their youngest member, when they came into view of what appeared to be an abandoned building, except for the fact that you could clearly see decoration thought one of the higher windows. The building itself was old and in ruins and surrounded by broken fences, it was two stories the second of which it was clear someone had been there recently. As they neared they saw how most of the window gaps were covered by fabrics and other things giving it a nearly homely feeling.

As they paused at the base of the building, a sound resonated from behind them causing them to all spin around to locate the source, once again jack had to stop himself from laughing as Bunny’s ears comically swivelled around.

“And why, may I ask, would the ignorant guardians of spoilt children be here?” a girls voice called out. Stepping from the tree line into the open area a young girl appeared seeming about 16, she had long wavy bright red hair with large purple eyes, wearing a grey top and ripped knee jeans accompanied with studded ankle boots and a leather jacket, she clearly was not pleased to see them as she crossed her arms and glared at the assembled immortals.

Pushing his way to the front of the group Jack came face to face with the girl. Immediately her demeanour drastically changed, as she dropped her arms. “Scar,” “JACK!” approaching each other she practically threw herself at him to which he immediately hugged back. There embrace was caring and showed how close they were, as jack pulled away the extent to which he missed her was clear as a silent tear was hastily wiped away.

“Okay as great as it is to see you again can you please explain to me why you’re here?” Jack looked back over at the Cossack, “maybe North should explain I hardly understand it myself.” Scarlett shifted a bit but in the end nodded slightly tough hesitant.

As North stepped forward, scar stepped back. Undeterred North still spoke, “we are here because manny told us to find you,” At this Scarlett startled, clearly not expecting what had just been said. After a moment of adjusting to the idea that he acknowledged her “wait, the moron in the moon told you to find me?” Despite the insult she doubts she could off sounded any more pathetic, even Bunny made note of how she went from hostile to vulnerable by just that simple statement. Now slightly unsure of how to continue, North cautiously continued, “Yes, he believes pitch may be up to his games again and wanted you to help us.”

Turning and sighing she rubbed her pale face before facing up to the now dwindling moon, “you seriously want me to help them,” the last word said with obvious venom in her voice, “you know full well that I don’t agree with them and that I’m still mad at you.” Without needing to hear the reply she full well knew that he would be smiling. Turning her head to the ground, she let her shoulders slump as she let out a defeated sigh. Only in that second did she seem to remember that they were all still there hesitantly watching her.

“Look I don’t like you guys, and I’m not going to pretend I do. I think your all idiots and I don’t even like what you stand for, so don’t expect me to be to be nice.” And once again her tone took on an icy feel. “Well, except for you Jack your cool, pun not intentional but still great.” This was the point she turned away and made it clear she was done talking to them, “just go I’m not going to help you.” “You have to iz your destiny,” at this she huffed, clearly not impressed, “yeah sure.”

Strangely despite wanting to, nobody spoke it was almost like she gave of an aura of warning and a general sense that she was not to be messed with. This did not stop North however, “you are to be guardian, manny said so.” It was said with such a finality that almost everyone jumped when Scar started to hysterically chuckle, having to wipe away tears while failing to compose herself.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, once she had calmed down, she looked back at the startled guardians taking them in one at a time. North looked shocked, sandy was not impressed, Bunny was practically fuming (she and Jack were both amazed he hadn’t yet said anything), Tooth seemed like she was going to cry not that Scarlett would put it past her and Jack. Jack was smirking.

Returning his smile, Scarlett thought over the offer and for her the answer could not have been simpler, “how about no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't spend much time writing as I have been preoccupied and have not uploaded in a while but plan to continue eventually so if your awaiting an update It might be a while but it will happen.


End file.
